PMD: Explorers of Nightmare and Destiny
by Shiningbolt
Summary: A human named Seth tranforms into a Pokemon inside of a city during a thunderstorm storm. Mysterious new types of Pokemon arrived only three weeks before this event. Seth will solve the mysteries about himself and the mysterious new Pokemon.


I made this story in school one day and I would like to share it with you. The story is almost completely original and does not follow the same story as Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon!

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

There was a world inhabited only by Pokemon. In this world, the Pokemon lived happy lives in their homes, forming cities among the beautiful and graceful land they lived on. It was peaceful for many years until, one day, the world was enshrouded by darkness and new, mysterious creatures suddenly appeared in different parts of the world, destroying everything in their path. Many Pokemon were lost in these cities and many of the cities were left in ruins. When it seemed all hope was lost, more creatures had arrived. These creatures seemed to brighten the darkness with their presence. They followed the darker creatures and challenged them to a fight. It seemed like the fighting would never end with each side fighting bravely, but soon the dark creatures retreated. The ones that fought against the dark creatures were thanked for what they did. One of the Pokemon had asked who they were. One of the creatures stepped up and called himself a Destiny Pokemon and the evil creatures Nightmare Pokemon. Three weeks have passed since the Nightmare Pokemon first arrived...

Chapter 1: A New World

In this beautiful world, there was a city in the middle of an enormous field. The sun had not yet risen above the distant mountains; all was quiet as if the world had waited for the sun to rise. The wind had suddenly picked up as a storm loomed over the city, its dark clouds covering the light of the stars and showering the city with drops of rain. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning struck the ground sending sparks into the air and then quickly vanishing as another struck further ahead. This bolt struck near the center of the city. It's dazzling bright light lasted for several minutes! As the light crackled, the sound of moaning could be heard from the bolt. As the light faded, a figure appeared, lying on the ground, silhouetted by the ever-lasting darkness. The figure stood up.

"Where am I?" the mysterious figure stated, shaking his head.

His vision was blurred and fuzzy at first, but it began to clear eventually. The figure looked around the tenebrous city in front of him; the majority of the variously structured buildings were composed of stone, wood, and straw. The entrance of each building was blocked by a wooden door.

"What is this place?" he wondered as he attempted to comprehend what had happened to him.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck nearby, causing the figure to quickly jump back due to the bolt's unexpected glaring light. The figure realized that he would have no hope of seeing anything during the storm. He decided to seek shelter under one of the buildings. There, he could rest and make a better investigation of his surroundings. So he walked around the grassy land for a drier area in the city. He found a building that was not far from him; it looked like it would provide shelter from the pouring water. Once he reached the building and found a place to lie down, he yawned and curled up to rest.

The figure woke just a few hours later then stood up to once again, look around the mysterious city. Although the storm had nearly subsided, it was still very dark; the sun's rays barely visible in the early morning day. As the figure began to walk around, a small sound alerted him. He pretended not to notice, thinking that it was just his imagination until another sound- the sound of voices- could be perceived from the building that he had taken refuge under. Straining to hear, he could only make out a few of the words.

"…is that…?" he could hear one voice say.

"I think it's…" said another.

The figure began to approach the building by then. Maybe these people could tell him where he was, he thought. One of the voices had become more tense as he stepped closer to the building.

"Agh! He's coming closer! What should we do!?" said the voice.

"Quiet!" the other voice said in a hushed tone. It was also very tense with fear.

"I have…-ea." The voice continued.

"…closer…water gun!" the voice finished with a shaky, but fierce tone.

"Water gun?" the figure mumbled to himself.

Before he could think about what that could mean, the wooden door flew open and a rush of water immediately struck him, knocking him to the ground.

Still astonished, the figure slowly rose to his feet again. Realizing what the voice must have meant, the figure spotted the shadows of the two figures inside of the building and exclaimed,

"Where did you buy your water guns!? I should sue the guy who made them for making them too dangerous!"

That was when he finally saw the two figures. They weren't human at all! In fact, they looked just like Pokemon! The figure's eyes widened at the sight.

"No way!" said one of the voices.

"How did he survive that?"

"I don't know." said the other voice.

"But we...tell dad...this" The voice was too soft for the figure to hear anymore.

Soon after, the shadows of the two figures disappeared and the door was slammed shut.

The figure chose to remain where he was, still confused about his new discovery. Talking Pokemon? That was impossible. But...

The door flew open again and a much larger figure emerged from the building. Before he could even try to speak, another rush of water, even more powerful this time, had blasted against the figure, pushing him into the wooden wall of another building and knocking the air out of his mouth. Shaking with cold and fear, the figure opened his eyes to see an enormous blue turtle standing over him on two of its legs. On its back was a brown shell with cannon-like protrusions on either side of its head. He positioned himself so the figure could see the cannons.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the turtle said in a fierce, growling voice.

"Your kind is not wanted here. Leave now or I will force you out!" he said.

"W-wait!" the figure said, still stunned that the figure he was speaking to was not human.

"I'm not here to harm you. I just-"

"Shut up!" the turtle interrupted.

"I will not fall your tricks! I will say it one last time." The turtle faced the cannons toward the figure.

"Leave now or I will make you leave myself!"

Forced with the choice of leaving, the figure nodded reluctantly and walked away from the building. The turtle watched him until he reached the outskirts of the city. The figure could hear the distant sound of a door closing once he reached an exit. Outside of the city, all he could see was the dark, jagged shape of mountains and a forest that was only a few miles away from them. The figure realized that he won't see much civilization outside of this city for miles and hesitated to leave.

Where am I going to go? How will I get there? What will I do if I get there? What if the same thing happens? He asked himself these discouraging questions as he prepared to leave the city.

When he was finally ready to go, he began to take a few paces. A mysterious new, articulate voice called for him as he took his first few steps out of the dusky city.

"Hey, you!"

The figure turned around to see who the voice belonged to. It was a Green wood gecko holding a piece of straw in his mouth, his eyes fixated on the figure. The region under his mouth and belly were red. His yellow eyes were gleaming in the moonlight. He was standing on one leg with the other resting on top of it as he stood slanted against one of the buildings. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed as he began to speak.

"Yes you. What are you? I haven't met someone like you before." He said in a calm, yet demanding voice.

"I'm not from here." the figure stated plainly.

"Well of course you're not from here." the gecko said as he raised the piece of straw with his mouth and opened one of his eyes into a small slit.

"Tell me then, where are you from?" he asked.

The figure thought for a moment. Then was shocked as he suddenly realized-

"I-I don't remember" He said.

The Pokemon pressed his fingers onto his head with annoyance.

"Well." He looked at the figure again. "What's your name? Or did you forget that too?"

"My name is Seth" replied the figure.

"And my name is Treecko." said the Pokemon.

*BOOM!*

A loud noise ended the conversation. Seth and Treecko whirled around to see what caused it. At first, he could see nothing; just the dark shadows of the city's buildings, but then he could see two tiny objects gliding through the air towards a building. Another loud crash was heard and a small piece of what looked like glass slid across the ground under Seth's face. Although the light of the sun was still dim, Seth could see the shape in the glass. He staggered to breath as the image portrayed from the glass revealed that he too was a Pokemon. Scales covered his sky blue body and he could see sharp points coming from his head. He looked behind him; he noticed that he had a tail now with sharp, dark blue points running along the back of it. He opened his mouth and was astonished to find that his teeth were very sharp.

"Wha-WHAT!? I'm a Pokemon!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'you're a-'?" Treecko began when another crash made him stop midsentence.

A small shape bounded across the grass then jumped into the air and cascaded a building with tiny spikes. Treecko bared his teeth in anger.

"A Nightmare Pokemon!" he said, preparing to launch himself into battle.

"Nightmare Pokemon?" asked Seth.

Treecko nearly fell over with shock when he heard Seth's question.

"N-No time to explain" he said as he regained his balance.

"Just know that these vile Pokemon would do anything to trick you and destroy you." He said in a furious voice.

Seth recalled the moment when the giant blue turtle forced him away.

He said he wasn't going to fall for any tricks. Did he think I was a Nightmare Pokemon? he thought.

"Come on, you look like you can fight. Help me take this guy out." Treecko said.

Without waiting for Seth, Treecko sprang after the small shape, jumped into the air, and slammed his tail onto the shape's side. The shape had enough time to get up before Seth finally reached the two glaring Pokemon. The small shape was black with yellow outlines on the spikes of its back. Its eyes were a dark, rusty red which were glaring angrily at its attacker. Treecko was giving it the same spiteful glance. Then, with its purple paws moving quickly, the puny porcupine pounded into Treecko, pushing him -with much more force than Seth would have expected- onto the ground. Recovering from the attack, Treecko said to Seth,

"Don't just stand there! We can finish him off quickly if we work together!"

Seth didn't move. I don't know how to fight, he thought. What good am I going to be? Besides, he looked down, I'm scared.

The porcupine took its chance. It quickly leaped into the air and launched another frenzy of sharp needles towards Seth's body. He didn't have enough time to react as the needles landed on his body making a sharp pain rise inside of him. Before the porcupine could even land on the ground, Treecko was there. He launched his head into the porcupine and landed gracefully onto the ground. The porcupine fell to the ground, stunned. Quickly, it stammered back to unsteady paws and retaliated, sending a storm of needles towards Treecko. But Treecko was ready. He quickly jumped out of the way as the needles flew past.

Annoyed with how easily Treecko was dodging the porcupine's assault, it tried again, sending even more needles than last time though the air. Treecko dodged each needle with swift movements, not a single needle could even get close to him. But as Treecko dodged the needles, the porcupine attacked Seth!

"What? NO!" Treecko bolted towards Seth to push him out of the way. He was just in time to save Seth, but , then the needles struck Treecko causing him to, very slowly, land on the ground with a thud. His eyes were barely open and his breaths slowed. It was the most devastating thing Seth had ever seen.

"Treecko!" he cried as he ran towards the wounded Pokemon. He wondered how Treecko, a much stronger Pokemon than he was, was so badly hurt.

"Pin... Missle" he said as if he could tell what Seth was thinking. Laughing weakly, he continued.

"A grass type, like me... cannot last long against a move like that." He struggled to say those words as he spoke.

" Then why did you get in the way? Why didn't you let the attack knock me down instead of you?" Seth asked, kneeling over him. But Treecko was already unconscious.

The porcupine laughed evily as he gazed at the two Pokemon.

"I knew he would fall for it! If he just ignored you, he may have won, but that's not the case, is it?" the porcupine snorted.

Seth glared at the laughing Pokemon. Anger welled up inside of him as he looked at the only Pokemon that treated him nicely in the world, unmoving on the ground, and the Pokemon that had done it to him. Suddenly, a bright blue light emitted from Seth's body. With the thought of avenging his only friend driving him onward, Seth charged after the porcupine. The Pokemon darted to the side to dodge the attack, but Seth, almost instinctively, whirled around and swiped the porcupine with his hand. The confident look on the porcupine's face was gone as it scrambled to its paws again. The Pokemon leaped into the air to launch another Pin Missle attack. Positioning himself, Seth inhaled quickly, swirled his head around and exhaled. A cold rush of water flowed rapidly out of his mouth, pushing back the needles and striking the porcupine down in a drippy mess. Panting, the porcupine tried to stand on its paws again, but failed, tired with exhaustion.

"H-how?" the porcupine asked, bewildered then slowly raised its head.

"We will meet again, I'll make sure of that" it said calmly. Finally, a dark mist swirled around the Pokemon.

"And when I do, don't think you'll win as easily" its voice echoed as the mist disappeared with it.

Seth stared at the site where the Pokemon disappeared for a brief moment. Pacing towards Treecko's motionless body, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hey!" a somewhat familiar voice caught his attention.

A blue turtle, similar to the one that attacked Seth before, but was much smaller arrived.

"Wow! That was amazing," he exclaimed then turned his head and dropped his voice to a mumble.

"Sorry for attacking you earlier... We... my friend and I," he added, "Thought you were a Nightmare Pokemon."

"Anyways, you fought really well," he said, his eye gleaming, "Thank you for saving the city!"


End file.
